Dunkle Lust
by may87
Summary: kleine Szene zwischen QuiGon, ObiWan und Lord Maul...


Bitte habt Nachsicht, dass ist meine erste FF... der allererste Versuch meine düsteren Vorstellungen zu Papier zu bringen... aber lest selbst...

Diese Szene spielt an der Stelle wo Qui-Gon eigentlich stirbt (also ende 1. Episode) ich ertrage den Gedanken aber nicht das er einfach so weg sein soll. Also... fanfics 4ever

**Dunkle Lust**

Qui-Gon blickte in das verhasste Gesicht des Sith Lord. Die Lasertür öffnete sich und der Jedi sprang vor. Er zückte sein Laserschwert und versuchte mit harten Attacken das Lachen der dunklen Macht auszulöschen.

Obi-Wan rannte so schnell er konnte zu den beiden Kontrahenten, jedoch erreichte er die automatisch schließende Tür zu spät. Sie hatte sich schon wieder geschlossen und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als dem erbitterten Kampf zuzusehen. Das Herz in seiner Brust schlug bis zum Anschlag, er wollte seinem Meister unten allen umständen helfen. Furcht und Angst vor Verlust, die Eigenschaften die einen Jedi nicht leiten dürfen behinderten seinen Geist. Schon seit einiger Zeit fühlte er eine unbestimmte Zuneigung zu seinem Meister und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dieser Kampf nicht gut ausgehen würde. Er hatte Angst; Angst davor nie wieder in diese wunderschönen Augen zu blicken zu können, sich ganz und gar bei einem Menschen wohl zu fühlen- so wie bei Qui-Gon.

Er hämmerte an die Tür, in der Hoffnung sie würde sich ein Stückchen öffnen...

Unerbittlich tobte der Kampf in dem engen Raum – Laserschwert gegen Laserschwert. Doch plötzlich wurde es dunkel, nur das schwache Licht der Türen erhellte noch den Raum. Durch ein geschicktes Manöver schaffte es der Sith Lord Qui-Gon zu entwaffnen.

„_Jetzt bist du mein_" flüsterte der Sith und bedrohte den Jedi mit seinem Schwert. „_Bekehre dich zur dunklen Seite der Macht_" –

„_Niemals, meine Loyalität gilt den Jedi, ich könnte sie nie verraten_" –

„_Dann spüre die dunkle Macht_." Der Sith machte eine Handbewegung, ein paar Handschellen tauchten aus dem Nichts auf und legte sich um die Handgelenke des Jedi. Dieser versuchte sich zu befreien, ohne Erfolg. Was nun folgte, ließ Obi-Wan aufschreien. Der Sith Lord zerfetzte mit seinem Laserschwert die Kleidung des Jedi. Eine muskulöse wohlgeformte Brust kam zum Vorschein, während Qui-Gon ein Keuchen entfuhr. „Was hast du mit ihm vor?" Schrie Obi-Wan und hämmerte noch stärker gegen die Tür. Doch nur ein hämisches Grinsen seitens des Sith war die Antwort. Qui-Gon fühlte sich ausgeliefert und schwach, ein kleines Blutrinnsal bahnte sich über seinen Körper. Gierig betrachtete der Sith die rote Flüssigkeit und leckte sich die Lippen. Mit seinen Psyfähigkeiten versuchte Qui-Gon seinen Gegner zu entwaffnen, doch sein Plan war schnell durchschaut. Zur Strafe verpasste der Sith dem Jedi einen kräftigen Schlag, sodass dieser ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel. Langsam beugte er sich über sein Opfer um mit seiner Zunge das Blut zu kosten. Sein Mund bewegte sich von der verletzten Schulter – der Quelle des Blutes – hinab zu den empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Er umspielte vorsichtig die Knospen bis sich diese aufstellten.

Langsam kam Qui-Gon wieder zur Besinnung, doch das Bild, welches ihm geboten wurde, ließ ihn den Atem stocken. Die bewegliche Zunge des Sith hatte sich weiter bis zu seinem Bauchnabel vorgearbeitet. Tausend Sinneseindrücke stürmten auf den Jedi ein, als die agile Zunge in die Vertiefung eintauchte. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, jedoch fühlte er noch etwas anderes. Schmerz. Er glaubte ihm würde das Herz heraus gerissen werden, denn seit einiger Zeit schlug dies für eine andere Person. _Obi-Wan..._ Reflexartig drehte Qui-Gon sein Gesicht zu Obi-Wan, dieser stand noch immer schockiert hinter der Tür. Sein Gesicht war Tränen überströmt und seine Fäuste schon blutig – zu oft hatte er versucht die Tür zu durchbrechen. _Warum tut er das? Er sollte seine Kräfte sparen..._ fragte sich Qui-Gon und versuchte sich dem Griff des Sith zu entziehen. Doch der Sith dachte gar nicht daran, sein neugewonnenes Spielzeug los zu lassen, -ganz im Gegenteil: Er begann nun die Hose des Jedi zu zertrennen, bis dieser nur noch in seiner Unterhose vor ihm lag. Qui-Gon wandte sich unter dem Sith

„_Warum ich_?" fragte er verzweifelt. Ohne die zärtlichen Liebkosungen einzustellen, antwortete er:„_Weil du klug... sensibel... erfahren... mutig... und unglaublich sexy bist_", um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleiten kniff der Überlegene in die Weichteile des anderen.

Eine Träne rollte über Qui-Gons Wange._..lass mich aus diesem Albtraum erwachen..._ Wie durch ein Wunder erhellte der Raum wieder und die Tür öffnete sich. Obi-Wan stürmte zu dem Sith um ihm mit all seiner angestauten Wut den Kopf abzuschlagen.

„_Meister?_" –

„_Obi-Wan...danke_" –

„_Meister, geht es euch gut?_" Der junge Padawan war sichtlich mitgenommen von diesem Schauspiel.

„_Ja, mir ist nur etwas kalt_", antworte Qui-Gon „_aber was ist mit deinen Händen?_" Obi-Wan schüttelte nur den Kopf

„_Nicht so schlimm_" Doch er besah sich seine blutigen Hände, dann spürte er langsam den Schmerz, der nichts im Vergleich zu den Glücksgefühlen war.„_Ich bin froh das es euch gut geht, Meister_" sagte Obi-Wan und umarmte Qui-Gon, was er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte... um genau zu sein, seitdem er wusste das da mehr ist als nur eine Vaterliebe zu seinem Meister. Plötzlich wurde es wieder dunkel. Und erneut erhellte nur durch das schwache Licht der Türen den Raum _ist der Strom schon wieder ausgefallen?_ verwundert blickten sich beide an. _Oh Gott, diese wunderschönen Augen..._ dachte Qui-Gon und auch Obi-Wans Blicke drifteten über den sehnigen Körper seines Meisters. Qui-Gon legte seine Hand in den Nacken seines Schülers und sagte einige aufmunternde Worte, jedoch nahm Obi-Wan diese nicht mehr war. Sein Blick haftete auf den verführerisch Lippen seines Gegenüber und der Gedanke diese zu küssen schien unabwendbar. Vorsichtig lehnte sich Obi-Wan nach vorn um hauchzart seine Lippen auf die seines Meisters zu pressen. Auch wenn es nur eine zaghafte Berührung war, die dabei entstehenden Gefühle waren überwältigend. Als sie sich wieder trennten spürten sie die Macht, die ihre Zuneigung entfacht hatte. Hellblaue verführerische Augen trafen auf die von Qui-Gon. Ein weiterer Kuss schien unvermeidlich. Ihre Münder verschmolzen erneut zu einer perfekten Einheit, bereitwillig öffnete Obi-Wan seinen Mund damit Qui-Gons verspielte Zunge die seinige verwöhnen konnte. Der junge Padawan stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und drückte Qui-Gon mit Bestimmtheit nach unten um sich vorsichtig auf ihn zu setzten. Er spürte die Härte seines Meisters durch seinen Umhang hindurch, jedoch ließ ihn das feurige Zungenspiel auch nicht kalt.

„_Ich will dich_" flüsterte Obi-Wan, den älteren Jedi durchfuhr eine Welle der Erregung, noch nie hatte ihn jemand so begehrt und auch noch nie wollte er so dringend seine Verborgenen Gefühle ausleben. Sie lösten den Kuss damit sich Obi-Wan dem muskulösen Körper vor ihm widmen konnte. Qui-Gon stöhnte lauthals unter den Liebeskünsten seines Schülers, welcher gerade damit beschäftigt war die lästige Unterhose zu beseitigen. Obi-Wan betrachtete einen Moment den dargebotenen Körper – „Du bist so wunderschön", murmelte er leise und begann die Männlichkeit seines Meisters zu verwöhnen. Anfangs stimulierte er nur die Eichel mit seinen Fingerkuppen, jedoch verlor er nach und nach die Kontrolle über sich. Nun kostete er mit seinem Mund die ersten Glückstropfen, deren Geschmack Obi-Wan die Sinne raubte. Auch Qui-Gon verlangte nach mehr, sodass sich Obi-Wan ermutigt fühlte seinen Mittelfinger in den Mund seines Meisters zu stecken. Dieser leckte und verwöhnte den Finger im gleichen Maße wie der junge Jedi seine Erektion bearbeitete. Obi-Wan entfernte den Finger wieder aus dem wärmenden Mund, um ihn an einer anderen, viel engeren Stelle wieder hinein zu schieben.

Qui-Gon schrie vor Lust als sich der Finger den Weg in ihn bahnte. Er streckte sich ihm entgegen um sein Verlangen zu befriedigen „seit wann seid ihr so ungeduldig, Meister?" Qui-Gon keuchte unter den Worten seines Schülers auf, es war ja so falsch was sie hier taten, doch es fühlte sich so wahnsinnig gut an. Er glaubte verglühen zu müssen unter der geschickten Zunge die nun seinen Schwarz komplett unter Kontrolle hatte. Auch die mittlerweile zwei Finger in seinem Po trieben ihn unaufhaltsam einem mächtigen Orgasmus entgegen.

Qui-Gon stöhnte den Namen seines Padawan als er sich in dessen Mund heiß entlud. Obi-Wan zog seine Finger zurück und konzentrierte sich darauf, jeden Tropfen des kostbaren Saftes zu schlucken. Qui-Gon zog ihn wieder nach oben, um sich mit ihm in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu treffen.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten blickten sie sich tief in die Augen

„_Ich liebe dich Obi-Wan_" durchbrach Qui-Gon die Stille. „_Ich liebe euch auch Meister_" gestand der junge Jedi und küsste Qui-Gon auf die Stirn.

END-


End file.
